


Eyes

by Firebull



Series: ObiNaru Drabbles/Ficlets [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But He Gets Better, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Obito has always been and always will be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Something that mesmerised Obito every time he crossed paths with Naruto were his eyes.





	Eyes

Something that mesmerised Obito every time he crossed paths with Naruto were his eyes. He shared the colour with Minato - _blue like the endless sky, like the ice, like the deepest ocean_ \- but the fire they were lit with was purely Kushina - _the aggression towards threats to the people they came to care about, the fire that all jinchuuriki carry, the sheer will to **live**_. 

So it surprised him to see Naruto's eyes that normally only burned with anger so full of sadness and understanding directed towards him. _**Him**_. _He_ who is the reason why Naruto grew up so very alone in this cold, harsh world. _He_ who is responsible for his precious comrades' deaths. _He_ who is the harbinger of the end of this world, of this very reality.

And yet...

And yet he found himself listening – agreeing – with every word the blonde said. Obito tried to push him away, push him out - _out of his mind, his **soul**_. But those eyes where on him - _only him, no one else_ \- and he let go. Let go of the pushed back feelings of loneliness and anger and hurt. He welcomed the warmth of the others soul. Clinging to the first bit of warmth he felt since her death. Gave the very lasts bits of himself to the only person that wouldn't throw them away or stomp on them. That would cradle them close to their own heart and fill the void where his heart once was.

And he let himself fall.


End file.
